


"Beachside Love"

by Winston North (truedarkseed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedarkseed/pseuds/Winston%20North
Summary: Tracy is an up and coming graphic artist having a bad day when she runs into a  guy that seems to be from another time with other worldly beauty.  Who is he, Where is he from, and why does she feel like she does after only meeting him the one time....on the beach.
Kudos: 1





	"Beachside Love"

**Author's Note:**

> This to is a work in progress story idea to came up with when asked to come up with a story on the spot. As always, please feel free to comment and critique, but please be kind and have constructive criticism. Enjoy.

Tracy woke on this Saturday morning in a not so good of a mood. For no particular reason, just felt blah. As she goes through her normal morning routine, shower, teeth, get dress, hair, makeup, but she couldn't shake the blues she was feeling. The sun was shining, and the temperature was a perfect seventy-six degrees, the noisy neighbors were quiet for a change, but she couldn't get into a better state of mind. "Damn, got to shake this mood!' She told herself, but how? What were her go to's? She could go to the beach and paint, she could people watch at the mall, which were her two favorite things to do. “Painting it is then" she decided and grab her supplies that were always ready to go.

Hopping in the car she took off for the beach. She had about a 40 Minute drive to the beach and that turned out to be one of her worse commutes ever! There was way more traffic today due to it being the first really nice day since summer started. People driving too slow, people not using their turn signals, people speeding up on her butt beeping at her when she clearly had nowhere to go. She had bad commutes to the beach before, but no, this drive was the worst by far, and added to her already frustrating state. Forty minutes had turned into ninety by the time she made it to the beach.

Taking a moment to calm herself before getting out of the car, she was determined to have a better day now that she made it to her destination, because putting brush to canvas always made her forget her troubles. After gathering her supplies, she headed to the spot she had been scoping out for weeks earlier, hoping that it was not occupied. Tracy found that this was the perfect place for her. For the weeks she found the no had ever come to this area, even though it had the best view of the sunset and sun rise. Quiet, beautiful and isolated, just like she like she want it. "Of course it is!" She thought as she rolled her eyes in frustrated indigenes as she advanced around the turn to this rocky section of the beach. There was some guy there with a painting setup already staring out over the scene. "Well, I will not be dissuaded" Tracy mumbled under her breath as she walked up to the spot. "Excuse me, but I would like to sit here and paint, you ok with that" she said a little more sharply than she intended. The gentleman turned his head slowly and smiled back at her. "Of course, this scene is way too beautiful for just one person to enjoy, so please join me". Tracy felt herself start to deflate as the stranger spoke. That smile, those eyes so dark that they looked like black mirrors that could see straight through her. His skin was a smooth dark chocolate tone that made him not look his age at all, only the grey around his temples showed that he was older. Shaking her head to break what felt like a spell he was casting on her, she began to setup her painting supplies. Thank you, and sorry for being short, just having a rough day.", she told him in apology. 

"What a travesty for someone so beautiful to be having a rough go on such a glorious day as this" he said, sooo smoothly and even, that she knew he meant every word. If anyone else had said those words to her it would have been creepy and sent up her defenses, but not him. He had the total opposite effect on her. She even had found that she had started to blush...."Blush! I don’t blush" she said to herself as the warmth she felt in her cheeks increased. She smiled but didn't say anything back, she was not going to let this guy, albeit a gorgeous, smooth, delicious looking man distract her from her painting. So she turned to her canvas and began to bury herself in her work.

Glancing out of the corner if her eye after what had to be quite a few minutes later considering the amount of work on her painting that had been blocked in, she could see that he was still smiling that glorious smile, but it didn't seem he was paying her any attention. For some reason this stung a little and she didn't know why. Didn't she want to be left alone and just to be able to paint in peace? Yes, but why did it feel like she was missing something she didn't even know she wanted. Shaking away the thought, she concentrated back on her work. Hours went by before she was done and started to pack up her supplies. Strangely though, he started packing up as well. "Did you capture what you wanted from this scene today mon ange?" He said not looking at her as he packed. "Yes, very much so. It was a good day and my brushes just flowed, like they had a mind of their own." She responded. "Where did that come from?”, she thought to herself. She never talked so freely to anyone, especially about her work. “Who is this guy?” she thought as she really looked at him for the first time. He was tall, about six foot three, lean, and yet extremely muscular for his physique. She could tell even through his loose fitting linen, short sleeved short. His arms ripped with every movement as he put his brushes into their leather rollup case. She couldn’t take her gaze off of him. His movements, as subtle as they were, had the grace of a classically instructed dancer or a well-trained fighter. Captivated by the sight of him, she was startled when he spoke, snapping her back to reality.

"As did I. I believe I capture the most beautiful image of all today as well" he said as he stood. "Mind if I take a look" he asked politely. "Sure, be my guests". Is all she replied. He turned her painting so he could get a better look at it. "This is exquisite work!" He said. "Definitely beautiful the way you captured the beach, the water and the light, but..." "But! What does he mean by but!" She thought to herself. "I believe I captured the true essence of today’s beauty." She raised an eyebrow ready to defend her work form some guy who didn't even know her.

Just before she could start to speak he turned his painting around and it made take a breath and step back. He had painted her painting her scene and it was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. It was like he saw her, actually saw her. Down to the biting of her lower lip when she really got into the zone. She looked back into those dark pools that were is eyes and got lost. "Yes mon ange, you were the most beautiful thing out here today by far and I had to capture it. Please, take it. It is yours, so when you wake in a poor mood like today you can remember this day, how you felt after letting the beauty of this this sunset wash over and through you, while your body worked to captor it through you painting. And I say this in sincere humbleness, know that you shine brighter than any sun and more beautiful than any sunset". And with that he grabbed his supplies and turned and walked off down the beach.

Tracy paused for a moment. She was frozen in that spot, not just by the beautiful words he spoke, but the overwhelming sincerity in them. "Wait! I can’t take this!" She yelled as he kept walking, finally coming to her senses. "It is not polite to refuse a gift mon ange." is all he said, smiled and turn to walk away again. “Can you at least tell me you name!", she half yelled half breathed. He stopped, turned and look right at her with those eyes. She felt the heat of his wanting even from the distance he was from her. ""If fate deems we met again mon ange you shall have my name and much more." And with that he bowed turn and walked away, then.....vanished.

She still felt the heat of his gaze on her skin, her whole body was in a state of bliss. After standing there for way longer than she should have, she grabbed her stuff and walked back to her car. After putting her art supplies I the car the only thing left for her to load was his painting. Picking up the painting, she turned it around to look at it one more time before packing it away and instantly felt his presence again as she looked at it, like he was right there. If it wasn't for the fact she had this painting in her hands she would have thought this a dream. "I'm I going crazy!", she said out loud with a laugh. Shaking her head, she carefully packed away the painting, got in the car and left for home. Totally prepared for the same ride home as she had coming to the beach, she pulled out onto the road, but this time there was no traffic. She hit every green light and there were no noises eve coming from there twenty-four-hour party house next door.

She put her supplies away and took his painting holding it at arm’s length. The details were unmatched. "No way this is what he saw. I am not this beautiful." was her thought, but just like before that warmth of his presence washed over her. "I don’t know what is happening to me but I hope I find him again.", she said to herself as she climbed into bed. She was exhausted from the day and was out and before her head even hit the pillow. She started to drift off into dream and there he was, standing in the sand, like he had been waiting there just for her. She walked up to him, put her hands on his broad chest and looked up into those eyes again. She just stared and he just smiled. "I want to see you again." she breathed. He put his hands over hers. She felt him, his touch, and his breath as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled you close, kissed her forehead once more as he started to disappear again, but she heard his melodious voice say...."You will mon ange, you will".


End file.
